Samantha Aran's Power Armor
A power armor inspired by Samus Aran's Varia Suit. It was created by Odan Thos for his Samus Aran inspired Mandalorian Samantha Aran and uses technology from Jor's Mark II Power armor and ideas he created based of what he considered to reasonable technologies which should existed in a Star Wars level unverse. Background Samantha Aran’s power armor was originally a suit of Neo-Crusader Shock Trooper Armor that her adopted father gave her. It has long sense been modified to the point that only the Mandalorian Iron is the part of the suit. The suit itself was constructed over many years and the technology was often bought from shady characters in the underground. The technology itself comes from the Pearl laboratory on Mon Calamari, the Celestial’s droid shop on the Maw Fortress, and even Jor Halcyon’s Mark II armor data. This information did not come cheaply and to get the materials even took longer. Flight Suit A blue form fitting flight suit is worn under the armor. This suit provides environmental and thermal protection. As with any flight suit it prevents adverse affects from g-forces and protects against the vacuum of space. This can be worn independent of the outer armor for situations where the power armor is impractical or if it is damage beyond use. Armor The out armor of power armor is made of Mandalorian Iron plates which cover the most of the body. The plates are bonded to a thin layer of Kevlar which is laced with thin phrik cords and flexable ring carbon mesh. Flight System The power armor uses a repulsorpack system in order to provide negative buoyancy in air while in normal gravity. The thrusters on the back are small thrusters which uses the hypergolic fuel. They can be used in the atmosphere to provide great power for speed and maneuverability. Also sense it is hypergolic it could be used outside an atmosphere and gravity wells. Sheild and Cloaking System The armor is protected from directed energy weapons and radiation by a low yield Ray shield. It has enough power to absorb several hits from a simple blaster. Non lethal amounts of energy is let through the shield to impact the surface of the armor to save on energy. The shield itself is left off most of the time to conserve the armors power cells. It activates at the command of the user or when the sensors register an incoming weapon blast. Room in it's software is left open for modification should new technology become available. The ray shield the suit projects can be modified to create a cloaking field when the energy used for the shield is channeled through a stygium crystal. This completely removes any protective ability the shield might provide in exchange for a stable cloak. Electronics The Electronics in the armor do not use normal electronic circuitry, but instead uses the rapid single flux quantum (RSFQ) electronics which uses ultrachrome as the high temperature superconductors developed by the AI Celestial. This protects it against electrical attacks and saves power consumption to be used for other systems in the suit. Helmet and Sensors Like all Mandalorian helmets, Samantha’s has a rather complex HUB. The sensors which relay to the helmet include a ultrasonic mapping system, long range radar, thermal imaging, data scanner, macrobinocular viewplate with the up to 50 times magnification, wireless networking, HoloNet access and comm traffic scanning sensor suites. Weapon Systems Right Arm :Baragwin ACP Array Gun: ::An arm mounted custom accelerated charged particle array gun which was designed by a Baragwin weaponsmiths. Its design is very reliable, almost always firing. Also it was build for easily reloading using a special design energy cells loaded through a side panel. The ACP Array Gun is considerable larger than most weapons of this type with a barrel which is six inches in diameter. Its optional range is fifteen yards and at this distance created a pattern with has a diameter of four feet. It power cell holds ten shot. :Built in High powered blaster with stun setting: ::Mounted along the on the side of the Baragwin ACP Array Gun. The weapon was built by the same Baragwin weaponsmith and is just as reliable as the ACP Array Gun. It draws power from the suits power supply. Left Hand :Flamethrower: ::A build-in flamethrower which was build into the up part of the left-hand. The flamethrower pumps out the two chemical compounds which gives the flamethrower a range of ten feet and uses the hypergolic fuel from the thruster pack. The chemicals take several seconds to burn away completely meaning objects that come into contact with the flame well be covered with excess fuel and to burn after the jet leaves them. The final thing is the chemicals natures is that it does not need oxygen to burn because it contains its own. Hip :Two Combat Knife: ::Samantha Aran’s two combat knifes are stored is small compartments on either side of her hip. The side panel tips out and exposes the handle. The blade itself is a single edge weapon that is 18 centimeters in length and the tip is a chip point. The handle is made of no-slip rubber making it easy to hold onto in any situation. The blade itself is made of Beskad for strength with a Cortosis-shield outer coating to deactivate lightsabers. Right Leg :Beskad: ::The outer section panel of the right leg pivots open from the base exposing the handle of Samantha Beskad made of Mandalorian Iron. The Beskad has been passed down through three generations of Arans and is consider one of the greatest heirlooms of the clan. The blade is exactly 40 centimeter and 6 centimeter wide at the widest point. The blade is forged from Beskask which dates which is said to be from before the exodus of the Mandalorian people from Coruscant. The handle is made of unknown material which is primarily carbon and silicon produced by an Oswaft called Rimi; a friend of the Aran clan. Left Leg :Custom DC-15s Blaster Pistol: ::The outer section panel of the left leg pivots open from the base exposing the handle of Samantha's custom built DC-15s Blaster Pistol. The weapon has been modified by Samantha over the course of the five years she has owned it. The weapon maintains the same recharge system as the original DC-15s but that is about it. The weapon now has a stun feature along with a slightly higher damages capability. That being said, each shot drains more power meaning that the recharge rate is only around five rounds a second. To help compensate a computer system was installed which corrects for atmospheric and other conditions increasing the accuracy of the weapon. Strength Enhancement With no hydraulic joint assistance the armor depends fully on micro-servos built throughout the armor. The supercomputer system built throughout the suit reads the operators inputs tells the suits larger number of the suits micro-servos to move to mimic the movement of the operator. While each of these servos alone is weak, when they work together they greatly increased beyond that of human level much in the same manner as human muscles work together It's been rated at bench pressing 2 tons with an estimated max lifting weight of 4 tons. The artificial muscles however were not designed to provide as much strength as they were to provide an equal increase in strength and ability. They give an increase in movement speed of nearly thirty percent which is usual for a power armor.